Renaissance
by jubilance
Summary: Serena used to be the shy, likable girl who kept her mouth shut. Not anymore. Leaving who she was behind, she meets billionare Darien Shields on a flight to Rome. Change offers her obstacles, unemployment, and love?


Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Renaissance

Chapter one

By Jubilance

People need change to grow. Without it, the whole world would be full of boring people carrying out boring lives. They would dance their parts as marionettes and slaves to destiny's wheel, being personalities on a stage of dolled up puppets. In a way, puppets are happy being attached to the idea of destiny. At least, they're happier than me.

So I won't be a stupid little puppet anymore. I'll cut the strings and soar.

"Would you care to repeat that again, Miss Usagi?" Nathanial seemed even more shocked than I was with my decision.

"I said I want to quit." My voice sounded hesitant as I relished the words in my ears. The nervous shaking in my hands did not stop despite the breath I took to steady my nerves. The idea of puking on Nathanial's furnished desk would not have made this situation any brighter. Besides, all the paperwork I had tried so hard to finish before I left would be ruined.

Nathanial made the same face my cat did before it coughed up my expired face cream. It looked gnarled and disgusted, a cross between human deformity and nightmarish caricature. The corners of his lips curled in distaste, a look I often recognized when he was unsatisfied with my work. He felt my designs lacked creativity and had been overdone by so many, a phrase he coined from TiVoing fashion week. Nathanial, despite feeling nothing but contempt for me, knows that he is nothing without stealing my ideas.

Sighing heavily and rubbing the bridge of his nose in a frustrated manner, he looked up briefly at me and shifted his chair. I know he hates to beg, but seeing how he wants to keep his top designer, he doesn't have a choice. It shocked me when he broke into a smile, baring straight but slightly-yellowed teeth. "Usagi, is that really a place you want to go in your life? Unemployment?"

He's been tracking me? I knew that he was looking into other firms I was interested in, but I didn't think he would go so far as to blackball me. My resolve diffused any trace of anger I had on my face, an old look I practiced after biting my lip for so many years. Nathanial's confidence dropped down a notch as he realized he couldn't stop me. I smiled back politely and ushered into the direction where I left my final work, exactly the crap he wanted and would get nothing for.

"I left my designs on your desk and modified it to your liking." He eyed the neat forest-green folder I put at the corner of his desk, with a yellow sticky note reminding him of my leave. I figured that would be the only way to insure his competence. Before I could see him open his mouth to speak, I rushed to continue. "There are some of my past works that I sent to other firms, but seeing how you already made sure they would not get there, I took the liberty of disposing of the old ones you never used." I took a breath to continue, watching Nathanial's jaw drop. It was so oblivious that he was planning to use my past work to forge another plan he was settling.

"Also, I would like to thank you for the support you've given me about my leave." My lips moved so quickly, I felt a bit rushed, but wanted to get the process over with. "It was truly a questionable experience. " The pins and needles I sat on only encouraged me to quit all the more, and it taught me the unmistakable truth about how the world worked. Reality itself became my second calling.

I stood up abruptly while lugging for my box of stuff, watching Nathanial do the same in order to convince me to stay. Once he folded his hands and added pressure to his left, I knew he was lowering 

himself by thinking of offering me a substantial raise. Then, his left eye-lid twitched, and I knew he was trying to make me consider the paid long vacations. Next, he would bring up the healthcare the firm offers in joint proposition with another. I know this because I spent hating this man all this time but did nothing to change it. Observing him was just a part of my resentment.

Once I reached the door, Nathanial jumped and slammed it shut while maintaining his opposing stance. He offered an imploring smile and I laughed in his face. "Every morning, Eve, your slut assistant, spits in your coffee." I continued smiling and felt my jaw clench. A muscle twitched. My ex-boss froze and stiffened, his face confused yet assuring me to continue. I figured that while I leave, I might as well rat out everyone in the office who I hated. It was petty, but I'm sure this is a well-worth idea.

"Brent, the tall one in the corner, imitates the weird way you smack your lips every meeting…" he was also the one who stubbed my toe and scratched my jimmy-choos. Small detail, but it's a crime against nature to do such a thing.

"Sarah waters your plants with cough-syrup…"and she steals my lunch. Bitch thought she could get away with it too. Showed her.

"Jacob steals office pens…" and called me a 'prune'. This is well deserved, I told myself. Jacob had the annoying tactic of talking about people right in front of their faces, just to watch their reaction. He's a class-c jerk, not as mean, yet still pretty cruel.

"Mike and Bernice makes out everywhere, including the bathroom, janitor's closet, the downstairs break room, elevator, and your desk…" Mike tried to hit on me and Bernice purposely spilled coffee on my designs.

"Katherine was the one who called you a 'disgusting old fart' and posted it on the office bulletin…" and won't stop bothering me during coffee breaks. Not only that, I have a gut feeling she killed the plant on my desk when it started to smell like peppermint mocha.

"Andrew, the nice guy you plan on promoting, is actually the Chief-executive's son and is sent here to spy on you. Not only that, he reported you of cheating the firm's plans and maneuvering the company's money into your private bank account in Sweden." Andrew was probably the only nice guy in the office, but he never asked me out despite us going on like, seven, dates.

"Fern, the quiet one, was the one who told us when she peeked into your computer. By the way, your password is on MySpace, so you can go check it out." I have a purpose to believe that Fern told Andrew that I was a creepy-psycho stalker, and that's why we stopped at the seventh date. She's the kind that seems like a sweet girl, but has an inner bitch inside.

"It was Mary who told everyone you went on porn sites once she hacked in there, and it was Kevin who actually went to those sites under your user." I took a deep breath. Mary borrowed my motif collection art book and never returned it. Kevin is just another brainless idiot who chases girls in skimpy clothes with big breasts, which is why he never cared to look at me. I mean come on, Fern? I've got to be better than her, right?

"The company is planning to fire you next year and Andrew is going to replace you. I wouldn't try anything considering he's the president's son." Nathanial's face of utter doomed terror made me march on.

"Anna, the big-chested redhead, is planning a law suit against you after she set up the video camera of you leering at her chest." Anna became a real bitch since the first time Andrew asked me out to a 

casual dinner. I'm not envying her over the huge jugs she uses to seduce men into her line of dim-witted, feeble-minded, man-tourage.

Nathanial paused and closed his mouth. Sweat made his greened face look paled and feverish, as if I had spoken too much and gave him a life-alternating heart-attack. He steadied back and avoided touching his desk, remembering what I had just told him. Nathanial collapsed on the chair and huffed spontaneously.

Just then, I remembered him to be a fragile human being, but regret never crossed my mind. He clenched his chest and balled up his suit in emotional pain, wrinkling the ill-advised yellow-dotted red tie on the navy suit. It was as if he wasn't the hideous being I thought him as, but a weak human being. It was as if he was about to have an attack. Which is exactly why I reached over to my box of things and tried my best to slip out quietly, while watching his eyes glaze over. I don't want to be at the crime scene if such an event really was to happen. Questioning from the police would delay by plan less timing and schedule.

Just then, his eyes jumped and he looked up "Wait!" he called. Some sort of sympathy in my returned and listened to what he had to say. The colder side of me knew that what I was really waiting for was an apology and impudent begging on hands and knees. I'm not a very forgiving person. Stopping just at the door, I looked back to see the questioning in his foggy, open-pored, wrinkly covered eyes. "Why? You won't find another job that guarantees half the benefits like this, you know." he asked. "So, why?"

He was right about that. After I quit, I would have nowhere to go. I figured his plan was to salvage what was left and keep me as an asset on his side until he can convince the president that he should keep his position. Such a simple plan was predictable; it had no trademark cooperate foundation. It almost made me laugh.

Seeing how I wasn't going to get the apology, and since he was sitting instead of crawling on his hands and knees, I wasn't going to get my begging, so you could see that I was a bit upset. I bit my lip. I looked at my secret nemesis right in the eye, not Nathanial, but my own fear. "You're right Nathanial, I really don't have anywhere else to go, but of all things, I don't want to be here. Know why? Because I don't want to work for a dull, over-paid, injudicious, audacious, unskilled, design-stealing thief of a spineless man. I have more to say, but seeing how you're life is ending after this company blackballs you, you'll be in a sinking boat until the rest of your life. The only thing you have to look for is the retirement money you saved up, but seeing how your pan to bamboozle the company failed, they'll be taking every valuable thing you own. Again, I really did enjoy our time together, after all, where else am I going to meet a disgusting old fart like yourself?"

I slammed out the door and ignored all the stares watching me as I took long, elegant strides out of Nathanial's office. Somehow I knew better than to expect cheering from my old co-workers, and I was right. They all glared at me, yet half-laughing at Nathanial's predicament and what I had just done. Without looking back at the cramped work-space I used comes to everyday, I jumped past the barrier that I locked myself within for the two years I spent there. On my way out, and I already feel they uncomfortable tension around them. The people I have always disliked thought that I was a traitor for selling them out, and they went on with a chorus of whispers. I am in a playground of snotty children again.

The thrumming from my ears made my head spin. They all stared at me as if I was some spectacle, and I bit my lip again out of habit. From across my vision, I saw Andrew looking torn, a part of him wants to talk to me. Fern was next to him, glaring daggers at me and almost clinging to the only friend I once had here, Andrew. It looked like he wanted to join me yet he stiffened and looked away, his handsome face, ashamed and begrudged. His flaxen blond hair and boyish charms really made all 

the girls head-over heels. I felt stupid for falling for the same thing. Now, I guess everyone has a better chance with being a wife of the future CEO. Stacking my things, I stood up and noticed Anna, all big wavy hair and wiggling hips, coming up to me in the professional mid-knee length fabric skirt and dollish heels combination she copied from me.

"I'm really going to miss you, Usagi sweetie." She smiled snidely and flipped back her luscious hair and brought sheen at the angle she turned. The woman really was a bimbo all the way. Kevin had to keep his drool in check. I won't miss these people, I'm sure.

I smiled back, lifting my head high. "You've got lipstick on your teeth, sweetie." Her hand on my shoulder flexed back as she ran her tongue on the top of her teeth and frowned profoundly. Mike looked a bit proud that I never went out with him and Andrew continued digging holes into the marble floors with his eyes. There was no way in on earth that I would be missing a thing in this niche of Hell. I stepped back walked away from her, disguising all the discomfort I felt.

Once I was out past the French glass doors I always greeted every morning for the last two years, the fresh breath of polluted city air was stilled when I heard footsteps trailing me. Andrew ran out the door, the professional suit was taut on his chest, giving him the look of a hot surfer billboard model. I snapped back once I remembered that I was leaving, and I was going to give up any chance of being with him. He stopped and watched me as I tried my best poker-faced glare at him. The unsteady way his voice wavered was a classic sign of parental pressure. His head turned to avoid my gaze and he ran a hand through the silky hair. Andrew was exactly the package of a superficial Ken doll; all he was missing was a plastic companion. Really, what have I to miss from this void?

"You really shouldn't have told him, you know." The tone sounded like he was offended and that he was hurt. Right now he was too uncomfortable to apologize and too stubborn to let me leave. I stepped closer to him so we were face to face, ignoring the humid air of summer perspiration.

"Would it have mattered? Everyone knows what's going to happen to him anyway. Besides, this will make my leave all the worthwhile." The crook in his sandy eyebrows twitched and his eyes widened in shock as I unleashed every thought I held so dear in secret. I wasn't going to be his timid, quiet-spoken friend anymore. When he didn't say anything, I took his silence as him asking me to continue.

"I wouldn't be surprised to see all of you celebrating after today, but keep the occasion small." I advised smartly. "Since Nathanial, I sincerely doubt that no one will be keeping tabs of your department's spending budget. I would go, but seeing how I have distaste for gutless company, I'm afraid I'll pass on the occasion."

Andrew eyes bulged and narrowed but said nothing. His gentlemanly behavior kept him from snapping an insult at me. He had a high tolerance and would have nothing capable of provoking him. That encouraged me all the more to continue. Sweet guy, but I'm afraid he's no longer my type.

"I'm sure your Father will be pleased to find that once Nathanial's gone, he'll go back to the order he had will every spineless nimrod drone his enterprise will suck the life out of. Best of all, I would toast you for the new position you have, thanks for your father's money and position. Really, wealthy parents are wonderful, aren't they?"

I have always felt empathy for him. My own father being a doctor made life easier with his tenor and reputation, I was always proud of him. That's a pretty big deal though, having successful parents leave you little room to go. Sure, there's a mountain of opportunities, but no place to really establish yourself. I know it's hypocritical to bring up how he got his position, thanks to his father's support, but I felt annoyance for him. Unlike me, he wasn't willing to let go.

There was a long pause until he finally said something. "Fern was right of you." His voice was quiet.

"What?" I was caught off guard. It's not going to happen again.

"She said what a spiteful person you are. You enjoy being clever don't you? Well, if it all works out well for you, I'm sure you'll pass unemployment in all the pretty little colors your designs live up to be." He hissed.

I could not open my mouth, biting my bottom lip raw. Angry, bitter tears threatened my eyes. Andrew turned his back and looked at me again but this time, my head was low, furiously hiding the stained blush of shame across my face. He smirked and stepped inside. All in all, the seven dates I went with him was just a hitch in his road. That asshole was going to become CEO and I just lost my independent financial means.

I stood there, jobless and alone, feeling the wobble in my feet. Before today, I had no idea that I was going to quit. Something in me was strong enough to snap and change everything I was doing. Not before long, I collapsed and broke into sniffing and hyperventilating. Was I going to be so pathetic?

Everything around me began to travel, from the little girl across the bustling street crying for candy, to the high skyscrapers there to topple the city over. Beyond, I could see the images become little figure of colors as my head began to spin and everyone melted into the puddle of goop. Everyone all had places to be, and their cells adeptly followed their life's potential direction. Again, out of my migraine-like symptoms, I saw the strings attached to their arms and legs like marionettes dancing to a tune I can no longer hear. When you cut the strings, the sounds are different.

I felt the emptiness just living inside, rotting my innards to what used to be internal organs. I get a bit morbid when I'm upset. This isn't a physical pain for me, just a sever strike to the chemical balance that used to be in my brain. The only thing I could faintly recall is leaving, out of Nathaniel's ex-office room, past the French glass doors of my old job, and into a very big world.

I wanted to live again, and soar. I want to fly, inspire, and live. I don't want to trapped in that mini cubicle again and watch my boss steal my hard work, taking away my white-picket fence dream. If I want to live, I have to make the things I want happen. I will become a woman of the 21st century. My new Eden will happen.

As I closed my eyes and opened them as widely as I can, becoming tuned to what I had been missing in the years I had spent in that firm, I heard everything. What I saw, in the midst of the blue-gray spades were the soaring wings of my destination. As the airplane passed me in its loud thrumming, I knew what exactly I was going to do. As the plane passed over a horizon of modern buildings, gleaming at the searing sun, it moved above me. That is where I'll be. I vow to soar.

-x-x-

"You know, technically, this is actually my first flight." I told the guy next to me.

The deep grunt came from the man sitting to my right. His back rested against the seat cushion, and turned away from me as far as possible, in a posture with one leg straight and the other bent. My new acquaintance looked uncomfortable with me facing his back, as he kept his head turned from facing me. I started to wonder if he had been talking to Fern about being some psycho. It's pretty offensive, I mean, does he really think I'm that repulsive?

After a body check for sweat stains and stink, I was happy to find none but the faint smell of my sweet pea shampoo. I'm not that naïve not to recognize how unlucky I am, and that everything I did was my fault. Quitting my job may have been the best thing for me before, but honestly, I really do 

have second thoughts. I charged this ticket to my Father's credit card, and I know that once he finds out, he'll never let me live it down.

As of right now, my life is a completely whirlpool in some plunging toilet-I mean loo. That's how they say it in Rome, right? No, that's England. Well, I am leaving for Rome, and there's not a person out there who can stop me. It's not until now that I realize I have neither luggage nor a place where I can stay. Seriously, I have absolutely nothing except my purse containing a credit card and some nice mints I'd like to use if this stranger would stop being such an ass and talk to me.

Takeoff was a while back and I stopped counting the seconds exactly 14 minutes and three seconds ago. Now, all I have to do is figure out my tumultuous life in the span of travel to Rome. I looked over again at my companion from the corner of my eye, trying my best not to disturb him again. A smooth blush crept to my checks as I started to fiddle with my fingers. I do that when a meet a really hot guy.

Except this hot guy looked at me like I was some rodent girl whose incessant chirp ruined his flight. The things in my life so far, I knew I was capable of changing. My job, Andrew the Ken doll, Nathanial's pride, and my coworker's privacy. I had been able to manipulate almost everything, and ended up with nothing but bad omens. I'm jobless, alone, and hated. Finally, when I can get some of that good luck stuff sprinkled on me, get seated next to some Greek God in first class, and I find out that he'd rather be stacked in honey while bees attack him, rather than sitting with me. Go figure.

"Do you like flights?" Another grunt was my reply. The inquiry was merely a way so that I can look at him, but still pass as not being creepy. I mean, come one, the guy's eye candy. A little inspection never hurt anyone.

He seemed a bit more relaxed in his, I'm guessing on my designer labels here, Armani suit. The crystal glass he sipped his expensive cognac on made him look elegant and untouchable. This guy was totally mafia boss material. The frown that marred his features calmed and revealed an aristocratic nose, smooth sensual lips, and eyes that were swept across with raven-like wings. His shoulders were broader and in the positioning which he sat, pulled his shirt taut across his muscles. For a moment he stood absolutely still until he unerringly caught my gaze and pulled away again from rodent girl.

"Planes are nice. I like planes. Don't you?" I had to bite my lip from becoming a chatterbox. This is another habit I have around attractive studs. I get annoying sometimes, but when I hit it right, some people think it's charming, but unless you name is Jacob, and you don't get that way around him, he calls you a prune.

"I did." The Greek God's voice was smooth. Not that ridiculous velvety smooth people rate on about, but it sounded easy, slightly accented with no exact origin. It sounded slightly Germanic, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Don't think I didn't catch the annoyance in his tone, I did, but if I kept quiet, I'm afraid I'll turn into a human puddle of self-inflicted embarrassment.

The stewardesses in the corner giggled insatiably and flaunted the boobs in his direction, but the cool customer seemed more interested in getting away from me than spending a moment with them. That's kind of flattering if you really think about it.

Asking him questions and interrogating him would only make him transfer to a different seat, which wouldn't be so bad, but I really like looking at him. So I decided on talking to him, which is worse, but I didn't know it then.

"I used to be in a crap-hole of a life." I knew exactly why I said it to him, but not why I told him those words. I wanted to talk to him, all right?

A smooth, black eye brow lifted in inquiry. I think that means he's interested in my story.

"My parents are both doctors. They went to medical school and fell in love, right?" The question was kind of rhetorical and more directed to me. "I know that's not true. Once one knocked up the other, and presto-there's the 'hello world' from me. He had to marry her because my grandfather told him to. Then, mom uses her advanced medical skills to cure boo-boos as a housewife." I couldn't shut up and hoped that he would tell me that. He didn't.

"What does that have to do with your crap of a life?" There was slight laughter directed at me, something I noticed quickly, yet I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

His eyes looked at me now, and the silk hair contrasted against his skin, giving him an unethical look. His pupils were darker than the rim; an amethyst blue intermixed with lighter onyx. Normally, I wouldn't label people's eyeballs as precious stones, but this guy really had it going for him. The rim was dark gray and the color around the darker center was the pools of a pretty blue. I really like it.

"Well, that's how it starts. Once they popped me out, the family decided I should be a doctor too." I folded my hands together neatly, while versatile enough to continue. "Saving lives is cool, isn't it?"

"Yes it is." He agreed.

"I don't want to do that." I say too quickly and then I started to bit my lip between sentences, gnawing out my problems. "I like colors. Everything but red. Well, red is nice unless it's blood. I hate that. The life or death thing is scary. I can't handle that stuff."

He was quiet, which I assumed meant that he became disinterested with my life story. Still, I really wanted to say something to break the silence. First class is less crowded and right now, there's only the two of us and some busty, lusty stewardesses.

"I told them I wanted to study art. I majored in art history and I thought, 'hey, this might not be so bad.' Then I told him. Do you know what he said?" I suspected that he would roll his eyes in my dramatic entrance to the reason why I'm a failure at life, but he didn't, just kept silent and took another sip of his cognac.

"Well, he said that he expected more out of his daughter. Can you believe that? Okay, I'm being over-climatic. Back then, even now, I don't even care. I guess I was looking for a reason to blame him for something." Did I mention my dad paid for my plane ticket? I guess I shouldn't include that. That might worsen the image I already have with him if I seem ungrateful.

"After schooling, I ended up in a Fashion firm. My Father had some connection with the head honcho and a phone call made me assistant executive. Classy, huh? Well, not so much. I found out that I work in the graphic designs department and branch out some positioning some fall lines. Basically, I do exactly when my boss wants, draw it, and send it so someone else can alter it and change what little I've already done with it, and finally slap someone else's name on it. Talk about injustice" That was all in one breathe.

The second one was quite the biggie. "I just quit my job, and if I don't leave the country, my Father will track me down. Sure, I'm a bit old to be a runaway, but I don't want to look at him right now. I'm way beyond lecturing right now, and the closest I'll come back to success is-well, never. My old boss blackballed me, I'm going to Rome, I don't have a place to stay, and I think I might become a European hobo." I was getting hysterical, and strangely-I didn't care despite having him watch me like I was some psycho. "And you know what?" I looked over and smiled, "I've never been happier."

My passenger buddy lifted his glass to his lips and I grabbed it from him to chug the rest. Although I've calmed down quite a bit, I can't help shaking, so I grabbed the nearest depressant there was. He didn't stop me, but appeared surprised. Greek God stiffened when I reached over for the whole bottle and poured another, muttering a quiet, "thanks." I sniffled and felt the hot liquid simmer down my throat as I pushed it away.

"I'm not an alcoholic." I told him, but it didn't look like he was convinced. Although, the moneybags didn't seem to mind it when I chugged down his pricey drink.

"This is probably the most freedom I had in years." I took a deep breath to stop myself from bursting into tears. Repeating my best triumph only brought me misery. "I worked under the most unappreciative, unskilled moron ever for two years and I finally told him what a bastard he was today. Andy was such a jerk today too." I sobbed. This was coming from an unhappy soul, you know.

"Andy?"

"The president's son and A.K.A, 'pretty boy.'" I gulped down another swig.

"Ah." It sounded like now that things are understandable, he understood. Was he contemplating on my misery? Good. Somebody had to do it.

"He liked me, you know. He said I was charming. Nobody's ever said I was charming before. Everyone says that stuff to Anna and her twins. Heck, men even say that to library girls like Fern. I mean, why are those girls charming and not me?" I bit my lip again and pushed the alcohol away. Am I babbling?

"Well, that was when I kept my mouth shut. Normally, I'm a pretty sweet girl, all shy and quiet. That's the stuff men like, right?" I swung my body around and turned to ask everyone in the first class. "Do they? Tell me!" The stewardesses commented that I might be an escape insane patient or a terrorist. Guess what? I'm neither. Would an insane patient be able to buy an airline ticket, I'll never know.

It's now that I realize how alcohol made me uninhabited. My lungs felt breezy and my body left light, yet too heavy for movement. I sat back down. "Andy noticed me. He asked me out to some dinner like, seven times. He was really nice. When I was quiet, he said I was charming. Can you believe that? Charming!" I laughed sadly.

"Then, something snapped, and I couldn't do it anymore. I quit doing everything. I'm not going to be a string-pulled anymore!" Tears brimmed around my eyes and I chewed on my lip dry and incessantly. "I was finally speaking. The liberator came to denounce me life and I started walking. Before, when I wanted to become a designer, I felt like walking too, but my dad did everything. Now, I was free. Then, everyone hated me." I whined, ignoring how my tears made the mess of my hair stick to my face, and I ignored how I might have looked so repulsive and ugly now.

"I'm not charming anymore now that I'm loud and rude. I just couldn't believe it though! I thought someone finally saw something in me worth seeing!" At this time, the ladies in airline uniform left and it's just me with foreign Greek God. He was still in his chair, watching me make a fool out of myself. "How come I'm not charming?" I paused for some poetic justice, waiting for something to happen. And it did.

The next part really happened, I swear. There was a cold hand that reached out to brush the tangled web of hair to the side of my face, freezing the tears to icicles. My mouth gaped as I felt my eyes fog over. The alcohol effect was really kicking in and my body felt suddenly calmed. He could have looked at me like I had frogs on my head, but he didn't. Instead, the hand drew back gently, and all I could look at was the words from his lips as my vision faded to black, "I think you are very charming."

A bit of my standup presence fizzled, and I sat there-dumbfounded-staring back at his blue eyes, shining with some odd amusement. I looked back, flushed and a bit strange, and I felt like I was going to croak. Somewhere deep in my subconscious, I wanted to get a long snapshot of this moment. As sad as it is, this part is probably the highlight of my life right now.

He sat back after retracting his hand, and if this was some cheesy romance, I would have caught it and held it close to my heart. But this is reality, and if I did that, I'm afraid he wouldn't want to sit next to me anymore. Right now, I would have done anything for the right grace and elegance to sit back in my seat, and chat him up like a sobered up person, but I am beyond all that. Right now, I don't know what I'm doing. But, I was at least getting closer to knowing, right?

By the time the flight was over, my life ended. I felt a light invade the touch of my eyes and squinted at the golden brightness. Here I am, alone on the plane. Everyone had already left, including the guy next to me. Yet, I don't think he was ever just a simple guy who just sat next to me.

An annoyed stewardess walked up to me and tapped on my shoulder. I didn't even notice how someone laid me down as my body took three whole seats, sprawling everywhere. When I got up a pounding headache shook and the lady handed my some pills and a glass of water.

"Are you awake now?" She asked, irritated. Stepping away to leave and help me up, I pulled her back.

"Wait, the guy who sat here-" the words swirled on the tip of my tongue.

"Oh, him?" She seemed like she was pretending not to know, like she felt eager to have me bend down and ask her as she toyed with my head.

"Oh my god. Was he—" I stopped. "- was he a saint?"

"What?" The frogs on my head look came from her, I'm sure. "No, he just told us to wait until you wake up and make sure you get off safely."

"Oh." My lips curved to an o as I attempted to fix what was left of what I can call hair.

"But my goodness, he was sooo…" She did this yum sound that made me a little sick. I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed gorgeous charisma. I swear, good-looking people get all the good stuff in the world, including heaps of charisma.

Noting the slight envy in her voice made me a bit happy. I was lucky enough to talk to the hottest man I'll ever see. If I was ever to meet him, I hoped that I would be able to receive an invite to join his entourage of squealing coquettish group of harems. If not, I could always do the sexy assistant thing.

I stood up when I made sure I still had feet beneath me. I felt nice to walk again. As I stepped out, she called after me, "wait, miss, you forgot your stuff!"

"It's all right. Don't have any!" I called back.

Now that I was in Rome, homeless and alone, I figured things like finding what to do next was more important than becoming an exotic sexified harem. Sigh. Sometimes life just isn't worth chewing through the leather straps of your straitjacket.

-x-x-

EEEEEE. I hope you liked Serena's quirkiness. Hope you liked the fic. Pleaase read and review.


End file.
